


Those Summer Nights

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Lance goes to Hooters for the first time and meets Keith, a host who's just trying to get through his next shift.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 19





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I started this six months ago and just finished writing it. I don't know why I wrote this but it turned out cute.

Lance stumbled into the club and sat at the Hooters bar. He had grown bored of his old haunts and thought he’d check the place out. He ordered his drink and sat at the bar. He wasn’t’ sure if it was his vibe but one night couldn’t hurt. A dark-haired boy walked up to him and sat on the stool next to him. Lance stared, he noticed his strong jawline and scar, he looked down and saw the ‘hooters’ crop top he wore revealing a six pack. If he’d known someone so attractive worked here, he would’ve come to hooters much sooner. 

“What are you looking at?” the dark-haired boy asked defensively.

“Aren’t you meant to be nicer?” Lance asked, leaning closer to the host. The illusiveness of the guy made him even more attractive. 

“I’m on a break pal, get lost” the dark-haired boy said, his scowl and defenses getting stronger.

“Can I buy you a drink then?” Lance said using all the charm.

“Sure” Keith said hoping it would make him shut up and leave him alone. Keith hated the attention he received in his job but at least it payed well and kept his motor bike running. 

“Does mr handsome have a name?” 

“it’s Keith . . .” Keith said with reluctance hoping this wouldn’t backfire. 

“I’m Lance. Pleasure to meet you.” Lance reached out a hand and Keith didn’t shake back.

The pair drank their drinks, lance talking away while Keith half listened. Keith checked his phone. 

He touched Lance’s shoulder. “I’ve got to get back to work. See you around Lance.” 

“See you next week.” Lance said but Keith had already gone. 

A week later lance returned and spent time with Keith. He’d spent the whole week thinking about the boy and knew he had to return just to see him. 

Keith came over as soon he saw lance. 

“Nice shirt” Keith said

“Thanks” Lance said, the compliment had taken him by surprise.

The pair chatted again with Lance leading the conversation.

“You don’t talk much do you? I’d like to know more about you” Lance commented after a while. He’d run out of things to say and wasn’t sure if Keith was listening. 

“there’s not much to know about me. I’m a nobody who hates his job but needs it to survive.” Keith admitted. “Anyway, my shift is over, and I need to head home before they make me do overtime.” He put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and smiled before heading to the staff room to get his things. 

Lance paused and watched Keith. He went outside and waited for him; he just wasn’t ready to go home yet and had to know more about his crush. Keith came around the corner in a leather jacket with a bike helmet under his arm. 

“You ride a bike?” lance asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Yeah you want a ride?” Keith asked throwing the bike helmet at Lance. 

Lance did not need asking twice. He put the helmet on and sat behind Keith. Keith revved the engine. “You might want to hold onto my waist” Keith said and off they went. Lance nearly fell off but held on close to Keith. The dark hair boy laughed and sped them on faster into the night.

He took lance all the way past the city lights, through the center of the city to a park on the outskirts. The trails of lights and occasional Victorian lampposts gave the park a romantic aura. 

“I thought you were going to take me to where you live?” Lance said

“who said I didn’t live here” Keith said. Lance looked concerned as he looked around for any sign of a house. Keith laughed, “I’m joking Lance, I just like to hang out here. Helps clear the mind.” 

“Oh, it’s nice and very peaceful” Lance said. 

Lance felt anxious as he followed Keith to the lit bandstand. Keith leaned against the barrier and looked out. “Lance?”

“Yeah Keith.” Lance asked

“Why did you follow me here?”

Lance paused and leaned next to Keith “I don’t know. I’m drawn to you and I think your attractive.” He turned to sit on the barrier facing Keith. “Also, I trust you, even if you are a complete mystery to me.” He laughed and felt Keith’s arms around him. 

“I like you too Lance but know that I’ve not really dated anyone before.” Keith admitted. 

“But you work at Hooters.” Lance said confused. 

“Yeah so. It’s just a job, it doesn’t mean anything to me.” Keith said defensively

Lance held Keith’s hand. “sorry that was a dumb. If you want to, we can take it slow” Lance held Keith’s face between his hands.

Keith blushed. “That sound good.” He said. Keith took Lance’s hand in his own. The couple smiled at each other. 

“please promise you’ll tell me more about yourself” Lance said. He instinctively leaned forward to kiss Keith but hesitated and leaned back. Lance’s face went red as he felt Keith’s cold lips on his warm ones. 

“It’s a promise but let me do it in my own time.” Keith said.

Lance could do nothing but nod and touch his lips, he could hardly believe that this cool guy was into him. He felt like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
